


Professional Purposes Only

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark: don’t fuck the glitch, M/M, Multi, wilford: im gonna fuck the glitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “This is just a random request but could you write Dark and Wil meeting Anti for the first time? Maybe with 55 somewhere in there, if you wanted”- theawkwardladyjay





	Professional Purposes Only

Dark had heard about Antisepticeye.

They had, theoretically, both started their existence as concepts. Fan concepts. Or, at least, that’s what everyone else thought.

Wilford was different. He was solid, he was real and had always occupied space, so to speak. The way the Egos existed was strange to describe. But it was what it was. And Dark decided that perhaps meeting this Antisepticeye was worth it. God knows Mark and Jacks canvases together were powerful, so it made sense that Dark and Anti would perhaps compliment each other in that sense.

Anti seemed to just... know that Dark wanted to form some sort of an alliance. Dark didn’t know how he knew. But regardless, he showed up in the Ego household one day and demanded to see the one in charge.

So Dark was called upon.

It only seemed appropriate that Wilford come along to the impromptu meeting as well, being one of the original Egos and, at the very least, Darks right hand man.

Dark almost immediately regretted bringing Wilford along, however. Wilford hadn’t really learned how to introduce himself formally without being provocative in some way. 

Dark extended his hand to the glitchy form in greeting.

“Antisepticeye. It’s good to finally meet you.”

Anti didn’t return the handshake.

“Sup?”

Dark already didn’t like this.  
Wilford, however, saw it as a challenge, and grabbed Antis hand, pulling it into a kiss.

“Am I dead? Because I think I see an angel in our midst.”

Dark rolled his eyes. Anti, on the other hand, laughed in a strange, two-toned way.

“Ye’re Warfstache, right?”

Wilford nodded, and gave Anti his hand back.

“Figured you’d be a fuckin’ weirdo.”

“And that I am, darling. Not unlike yourself, I see. Possessing your host in your first appearance is quite the daring move.”

Wilford gestured to the fresh gash in Antis neck, which was leaking onto his shirt. Anti didn’t seem to mind.

“I guess ye could say I’m a pretty bold kinda guy.”

Anti crosses his arms, with a smirk on his face. Wilford glanced over to Dark, who looked uncomfortable.  
He straightened his tie, and spoke.

“Regardless. I hope that we may form a strong professional relationship in the future. Your involvement in some of our endeavours would be very beneficial.”

Wilford chuckled.

“Oh yes. VERY professional. Please get in on all of these endeavours. We’ll make sure the benefits are mutual.”

Dark scowled at Wilford. But Anti just cackled. 

“Right. I’ll give it some thought. Ye got a pen?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, but summoned one nonetheless. As he went to pass it to Anti, Anti grabbed his wrist, biting the cap of the pen off and spitting it out before scribbling a number onto Darks wrist. Dark stared at him, wide-eyed, trying not to tense. Antis hands... buzzed with electricity. It was strange. It was... 

Anti let go of his wrist and threw the pen away before Dark could come to terms with the strange new being and his antics. He stood, still, with his arm out the way Anti had held it. 

If Anti didn’t know better, he would have said Darks cheeks were a couple of shades darker. He flashes a grin with too many teeth. Sharp teeth that sent chills.

“Call me when ye can stop starin’ and start doin’.”

And then he was gone, disappearing into pixels. Sort of. That was weird.

Wilford and Dark found their hairs to be standing on end from the static.

“Wow.”

“That could have gone a lot better.”

“You got his number!”

“And we are using it for professional purposes only. You are NOT sleeping with him. He’s not even entirely human; he’s a virus.”

“A virus with a fantastic ass. Besides, you aren’t entirely human either and I still fuck you.”

“...For goodness sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
